1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure of a light emitting diode and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode, which includes a plurality of light emitting bodies each having a column shape and a multi-junction structure, and an electrode structure electrically connecting the light emitting bodies to each other, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode is an electronic device that generates light through recombination of holes supplied from a p-type semiconductor layer and electrons supplied from an n-type semiconductor layer. In order to realize desired brightness and light emission through recombination of electrons and holes, the light emitting diode requires a quantum confinement effect. To obtain the quantum confinement effect, a multi-quantum well structure is formed in a light emitting layer which performs light emission. The multi-quantum well structure includes barrier layers and well layers that are alternately stacked one above another.
Recently, with the development of processing techniques, gallium nitride-based light emitting diodes provide high brightness and various products are being developed based on various chip types. For example, a normal light emitting diode has a structure in which an n-type semiconductor layer is partially exposed by partially etching a p-type semiconductor layer and a light emitting layer on the n-type semiconductor layer. Electrode layers are formed on the exposed p-type semiconductor layer and the n-type semiconductor layer. In addition, a flip-chip type light emitting diode is configured to emit light in the direction of a substrate. Further, a vertical type light emitting diode requires a process of separating a substrate.
In addition, when a luminaire is implemented using light emitting diodes, plural light emitting diodes are connected to each other in series to secure high brightness, and an to alternating power source can be directly used.
Further, studies have been continued to secure linearity of light in a packaging process while enabling efficient discharge of light through arrangement of electrodes in fabrication of light emitting diodes for illumination.
The light emitting diodes for illumination are individually fabricated and connected to each other in series in a packaging process. Thus, it is necessary to perform individual examination of light emitting diode chips in the packaging process, and a process for mounting and wiring the light emitting diode chips on a lead frame or a separate substrate is performed. As a result, there are problems of an excess of fabrication processes and fabrication costs.
Therefore, there is still a need for generation of various colors in a single luminous structure or for realization of high brightness.